Shadowheart's Story - The Promise
by ChibiFangirlplz
Summary: Life has never been easy for Shadowheart. Her parents were killed, she has multiple personality disorder, is super unlucky, and is left to care for her brother in unknown territory. But life looks up when the Frost clan takes her in. But what will happen when the Night clan declares war? Shadowheart is put to the test, and she is on an adventure to save her friends, and Frost clan.
1. Prologue

Shadowheart's Story ~The Promise~

Shadowheart yawned and stretched her paws, getting up and walking over to her new born brother. He was sound asleep in his hay covered den. Shadowheart smiled and walked to her parents, nudging them awake. "Daddy, get up!" Shadowheart licked her dad, and he sat up, stretching. Shadowheart walked tiredly over to her mother, and licked her awake also. "Mommy!" Shadowheart meowed into her neck. The grey she-cat yawned and stretched. She smiled down at Shadowheart. "Mommy?" Shadowheart asked, her yellow eyes sparkling in the rising sun. "Yes Shadowheart?" She looked down at her kit. "Will I become a warrior one day, like those cats they talk about in the prophecies? Shadowheart stood confidently, trying to seem strong puffing out her chest. The adult she-cat smiled at her kit. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be, you seem good enough to be one." Her mother smiled reassuringly at her kit. "Promise?" the kit spoke, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "Promise." She said, licking her kit on her soft, black fur, and smiling. "It's a promise then." The kit smiled, and walked away, out of her mother's site. "_Promise_." Shadowheart mumbled, walking farther away, climbing into a tree, thinking quietly to herself. But that's when she heard a blood chilling scream, her mothers scream.


	2. The Death and the Mysterious Tom

Shadowheart's Story ~The Promise~ The Death and the mysterious Tom cat

Shadowheart jumped down the tree, landing on all fours, and scattered quickly to her den. She jumped in, and saw her mother in a pool of red, blood, and her father fighting a larger tom cat. She looked closely at the tom. He was a shining black, and had a blue, glowing scar over his right eye. He had dark, green eyes and had the sharpest nails Shadowheart had ever seen a cat have. The kit ran to her mother, tears already falling down her black coat. Her yellow eyes were puffy and red, and she had her nails clenched in the ground beneath her. Her mother gently licked her head, before her head fell to the floor and the kit gasped. The kit rubbed against her mother, but nothing happened. Shadowheart knew what had happened, and licked her mother, tears dripping on her mother's lifeless body. Shadowheart looked at her father, who was slashed across the face with the toms big nails digging into his flesh. Shadowheart felt her heart rip in half, and tears began to flow. But her father didn't give up. He lashed at the tom, but the tom dodged and gave one final blow, before Shadowheart's father fell to the ground, blood splattering everywhere and surrounding his body. Shadowheart jumped into the shadows, and watched intensely, hoping the tom would leave. But she saw her brother, lying in a corner, shaking in fear and tears wetting his gray fur. Shadowheart gasped silently, as the tom slowly stepped toward him, raising a claw slowly above his head. He grinned evilly, and sent the claw flying down, hard at her brother. Blood splattered the tom's fur. He opened his eyes, which he had closed to avoid blood in his eyes, but gasped to see what happened. Shadowheart stood in front of her brother protectively, two gashes covering her left eye, from where his claw had sinked into the skin. She growled, and looked up, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark. "Leave!" she hissed at the top of her lungs, swinging her claw at him. But he dodged it, and backed away. He quietly growled, but he smiled faintly and began to whisper. "That's alright. You are only kits, you will never survive in the wild!" he spat evilly, in a cold, harsh voice, and walked away. _What just happened? It was…all so quick. I-I… _Shadowheart felt her wound. It was really deep, and she knew it wouldn't go away easily. She turned around to face her terrified brother. She smiled half heartedly and began to calm him down. "Shh…I'll take care of us. Don't worry, we will survive. I promise. And you know I don't break my promises." She cooed softly, and picked him up gently by his neck fur. She walked outside, and a cold breeze flew into both of their fur. "I promise ThunderFury." She mumbled under her breathe. _I promise. _


	3. Running away and the Shadowclan

~A/N! Deathshadow is Shadowheart's multiple personality if you were wondering later in this story!~

Shadowhearts Story ~The Promise~ Shadowclan

Shadowheart walked tiredly across the grass, her body shaking. She put Thunderfury down, and he whimpered. She sighed, and looked around. Something she had never seen before came into view. From all the stories she had heard, she quickly realized it was what her parents called a 'twoleg'. Shadowheart walked over to the twoleg, and whimpered softly. The twoleg said something Shadowheart didn't understand, and gently picked her up. She purred quietly, and pointed her tail towards her brother. The twoleg did what Shadowheart guessed was a gasp, and bent to pick him up.

The twoleg brought them to its den, and fed them. _This is so much softer than our den! _Shadowheart purred to herself. _I could stay here forever! _

Shadowheart hid in the corner, whimpering loudly. Her twoleg ran past her, and she sighed. _This is it. I'm leaving. I am a grown cat, and I WONT be treated like this! _Shadowheart growled to herself. She walked over to her brother, who was still only on the verge of getting to not be called a kit. He widened his eyes at the sight of her, but quickly relaxed. "We are leaving. Now."

Shadowheart picked up her brother, who started complaining, but quieted down. Shadowheart jumped through the open window, and began to run. She didn't look back. She didn't belong there.

She jumped into a few bushes, and took a deep breath. Thunderfury shivered and closed his eyes. "I'm scared." He whimpered quietly to himself. Shadowheart licked his head swiftly, and nudged him. "It's ok. I will keep us safe. Don't worry." The kit looked up and a tear fell down his grey fur. "P-Promise?" he stuttered, leaning into Shadowheart's soft black fur.

"I promise." 

Just then, a tom jumped in front of them, growling. Thunderfury gasped, and Shadowheart put a paw protectively in front of him.

"You are in Shadowclan territory. Leave or be killed!" the orange tom hissed. Shadowheart glared and hissed. She gently pushed Thunderfury in the bushes, hiding him.

"Since when is there territory?" Shadowheart hissed, stepping forward. The orange tom snickered, and stepped forward. "Now." He growled.

Shadowheart narrowed her eyes until they were slits. "I am not leaving." _What am I doing?! Wait, oh, no, no , no! No Deathshadow, don't mess with this clan, or you will kill us! _Too late. The tom growled, and pounced on Deathshadow. Deathshadow snickered, and swiped her claw across the toms face. He hissed, and jumped back. Deathshadow laughed and walked towards him.

"Give up?"

The tom growled, but slowly nodded. Deathshadow smiled. "Good." She walked over, and grabbed Thunderfury, and walked away, out onto the open landscape. But stopped when she heard the voice of the tom come calling from behind her. "Hey! Chick!" he yelled, standing up. Deathshadow turned around. "What is it flea brain?"

"Why don't you join Shadowclan. You are strong. We need strong." _No _Deathshadow smiled. "Sure." _What are you doing?! No! _The tom smiled. "Good. Follow me." He turned around, and began entering the dark forest where Shadowheart's parents were killed. _What have you done Deathshadow? What have you done…?_


	4. My Savior?

Shadowheart panted, sitting down for a break. She looked towards the bruise on her leg, and sighed. _I wish I could leave. I am weak. I don't belong here. They abuse me. But I need to keep Thunderfury safe, and they offer protection I cannot give. _A rustling in the bush sapped Shadowheart from her thoughts, and she whipped her head towards the sound. A badger came out of the bushes, growling and snapping its jaws hungrily. Shadowheart gulped, and backed away, but the badger followed her every step. Shadowheart bumped into a tree, and looked for a way to escape. But there was none. She wasn't a really fast runner, so she had a disadvantage. _This is it. _Tears formed in her eyes. She braced for the pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly, to see another cat in front of her. It had a messy golden pelt, its ears had orange at the tip, and its tail tip was white. The cat launched at the badger, and clawed at its face viciously. The badger let out a cry, and tried to bite the tom, but the tom lashed at its face, and sent the badger staggering back and running away.

The tom panted, but turned around, and a smile that could light up the whole dark forest was formed on his face. He walked over to her and smiled wider. "Are you OK?"

Shadowheart blushed and nodded. _This is embarrassing. I'm in the Shadowclan and have to have a stranger save me! The clan is so going to beat me when I get back…_

The tom's voice snapped Shadowheart from her dark thoughts, and she turned to see him still with that smile on his face. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, some concern showing in his shining blue eyes. Shadowheart smiled reassuringly. "I was collecting food for the Shadowclan." She said weakly. The tom looked surprised for a moment, but relaxed again. But things started to blur, and the last thing Shadowheart saw was the tom gasping and bending beside her, before everything went black.


	5. Getting Thunderfury back!

Shadowheart opened her eyes to see she was laying in a small den. She tried to stand, but pain shot threw her body, and she fell back to the ground, whimpering. _Ugh…What happened? _Just then, a yellow tom walked in. _Isn't that the guy from earlier? _Yes, he was.

His blue eyes widened at the awake she-cat, and he quickly went over, his eyes wide with concern. "Are you Ok? You blacked out back there." Shadowheart raised an eyebrow at the 'blacked out' part, but pain once again shot threw her body, and she moaned out in pain instead. The tom hesitated, but he grabbed a blue looking berry, and dropped it beside Shadowheart. "Here, It will help." He rolled the berry next to her, and she smiled, and mumbled a thanks, before eating the berry. Almost at once, she began to feel better. But then she began to think. _Thunderfury! _

Shadowheart jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain from her sudden movement, and ran towards the end of the den. The tom looked surprised at her sudden action, and chased after her. Shadowheart was almost there, but she felt a grip on her shoulder. She turned her head to meet the toms crystal blue gaze. "You're hurt. Don't leave, you will only make it worse." He mumbled into her fur. Shadowheart blushed, and pulled away. Tears were forming in her eyes. "But my brother! He can't survive out there, I need to get him! I have suffered worse than this; I won't let my brother suffer the same feelings." Shadowheart's yellow gaze never left the shocked toms blue one. But instantly, he looked serious. "I will come with you. You can lay on my back, and tell me where he is. We can get him back, but I won't let you walk with an injured leg." He starred, his voice completely serious.

Shadowheart's eyes widened, but she quickly nodded in acknowledgement.

Shadowheart pointed with her tail. "That way." She said, and the tom turned to the direction she pointed. Things were awkwardly silent for a few moments, and the tom decided to start a conversation. "So, I never got your name." he turned around and smiled. Shadowheart smiled. "Shadowheart. You?" The tom smiled. "Happysoul." He chuckled to himself. Shadowheart raised an eyebrow. "Why Happysoul?" he turned back. "Why Shadowheart?" he mimicked. Shadowheart smiled and puffed out her chest. "Because I have a heart on my pelt." He turned around to look at it. And, like Shadowheart said, there was a pink heart on the left side of her pelt. This was the first time he realized it. "Oh. Well, I got my name because I'm the happiest person you will ever meet!" he chuckled. Shadowheart smiled, but something caught her eye. It was a cat. No, a kit. _That looks like…_

"Thunderfury!" Shadowheart gasped. Happysoul turned around, and yes, there he was. Thunderfury was cowering next to a tree, a dog ,the size of him, growling at the terrified kit. Before Happysoul could do anything, Shadowheart jumped off of his back, and slashed her paw at the dog, who didn't realize they were even there until she was a few tail lengths away. The dog whimpered as her paw came down, blood splattering everywhere. Shadowheart felt pain run threw her body, but put it aside. _Nice one._ She heard Deathshadow say that inside her head.

Shadowheart smiled down at her brother, before falling down, landing with a 'thump' on the cold ground. Happysoul ran over, and touched her nose to his. Her eyes opened, and she quickly blushed and stood up. Happysoul let her get back on top of him, and he picked Thunderfury gently up by his neck fur. Then, they headed back.

Shadowheart woke up lying in the den she was previously at. Happysoul was sitting in a corner, gently dropping the remains of a rabbit in front of him. The kit squealed in delight, and ate it quickly, wasting no time. Shadowheart yawned, and slowly sat up. Happysoul smiled and walked over to her. "Hello." He kindly greeted her, and smiled the one he did when they met. Just then, a copper colored tom walked in, his expression shocked when he saw Shadowheart. "Shadowheart?" his voice was fast and full of surprise. "Coppermoon?" Shadowheart said? The same expression.

But she quickly smiled and ran over, touching noses with the tom. Happysoul walked over to them. "You guys know each other?" Shadowheart smiled, not seeing a hint of hurt in Happysoul's eyes. "We were best friend back when we were kits! But THIS guy over here just HAD to move away and never visit." Shadowheart made a fake pouty face, and Coppermoon laughed. "I had too! Well, this is where I went. I joined the Windclan!" Shadowheart's smile faded.

"W-windclan?" he voice was shaking slightly. Happysoul and Coppermoon both raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Happysoul was first to ask. Shadowheart lowered her head and sighed. "I'm apart of the Shadowclan. If they find out Im here, they will beat me again…" she said, pain in her voice. A wave of anger washed over Happysoul. "Again?" he asked, his voice raising. Suddenly a thought flashed threw his mind. _Is that how she… _But before he knew what he was doing, he was almost yelling. "Is that why you're hurt?! Because of them? Why I outta-"He was cut off by Shadowheart burring her face in his fur.

Coppermoon watched as tears began streaming down Shadowheart's face. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!". Tears were wetting Happysoul's fur, and Thunderfury and smiling. "Nobody has ever cared about me in so long." She mumbled into his fur. She pulled back, revealing her face drenched in tears.

She looked up at Happysoul, her gaze becoming serious. "Happysoul." Happysoul smiled. "Yes?"

"Can me and my brother join the windclan?" hr voice came out serious and determined. Happysoul's blue eyes widened, before that smile that could light up anybody's day appeared on his face. "Let's go see out leader. I'm sure he will say yes." With that, the four began to walk out of the den.


	6. Meeting the leader

Happysoul stuck out his tail, stopping the three from entering. Shadowheart looked up, and saw a Gray tom standing on a huge rock, watching the sun set in the distance. All around the rock, cats were running, eating, sleeping, and talking. Happysoul walked towards the leader, and the gray tom looked down at the yellow tom. "Stormcloud?"

"Yes Happysoul?" Happysoul turned around and gestured with his tail for Shadowheart to step forwards. Thunderfury cowered behind Coppermoon, who was watching carefully. Shadowheart walked up, and stopped beside Happysoul. "Who is this cat?" Stormcloud looked towards Shadowheart, the nback at Happysoul.

"She comes from the Shadowclan sir. She ran away, and now needs somewhere to stay. She is injured, and can't go out there with possibly a broken leg. I ask you to let her stay here for awhile." He spoke confidently, puffing out his chest. Stormcloud examined Shadowheart closely. "Why should I?" he asked, narrowing his blue eyes at Shadowheart. Shadowheart stepped forward. "Because, I have a kit with me. He cannot be out there if I cannot take care of him." Thunderfury heard that part, and ran over, rubbing against Shadowheart's front paw. Stormcloud's expression softened. He thought for a moment, before speaking once more. "How do we know she isn't a spy?" he asked, his voice quiet. Shadowheart stiffened. _They don't believe or trust me. I have to show them. _Shadowheart stepped forward.

"I will prove it." She stuck her leg up, revealing a huge, red gash on her leg. "They beat me. They abuse me. They care not for me. I have had enough of them I can't stand those evil people. I never asked to join them. You could say, I was forced." _Yea, Deathshadow._ She continued speaking. "I only stayed with them this long to keep Thunderfury safe." She pointed her tail towards the young kit rubbing her leg.

Stormcloud thought for awhile before speaking once more. "Happysoul. Behind the rock." Happysoul nodded, and the two cats walked behind the rock. Shadowheart sat patiently for their return, and after a minute or so, they returned. Happysoul had that smile on his face, and Stormcloud had an emotionless expression on his face. He walked up to Shadowheart, and bowed his head. "You may stay here. If Happysoul trust you, and you say you don't want to return to them…" Shadowheart's face brightened. Happysoul walked over to her too, and his already cheerful smile got even more cheerful, and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You can join the Windclan. If you want, of course." He held a huge grin on his face, and Shadowheart felt her heart rise. _Lucks actually on my side! _She smiled, and touched noses with Happysoul. "Of course! You have cared for me, I might as well help the group." She said, hoping Stormcloud would believe she isn't working for the Shadowclan.

Stormcloud put a paw between the two, and spoke again. "But, I must ask. What is that?" The tom gestured towards the pink collar on Shadowheart's neck. Shadowheart looked down. "This? Oh…" Her happiness instantly faded. "It is the past." She put her head down. Happysoul glanced towards Stormcloud, who sighed. The grey tom walked over to him, his mouth next to his ear. "Talk to her. She trusts you."  
The tom walked away, and hopped onto the rock, once more watching the bright sun slowly fall and the pink and orange mixtures in the sky

Shadowheart sat in the corner, while Happysoul was eating the remains of a rabbit in the center of the den. He met her gaze, and walked over to her. "So.." he suddenly felt awkward. Shadowheart met his gaze once more, her expression emotionless. "You want to know about the collar, don't you?" she asked. Happysoul could see she didn't want to, so instead he smiled. "Nope." He raised his claw, and cut the collar right in half. "If this thing makes you sad, I don't want to see it anymore!" he picked up the collar, and threw it in a small pond near by the den. He returned, seeing shock in the she cats yellow gaze. He smiled the one that brightened everybody's mood, and he saw Shadowheart smile. "Thank you. For everything." She rubbed against his pelt, and a yawn escaped her mouth. "No problem. Get some rest, you need it." He smiled, and watched as Shadowheart grinned, and sat down in a corner, falling into a deep, peaceful, sleep. Happysoul looked at Thunderfury, who was fast asleep, and then, he went to sleep as well.


	7. Morning Fun

Shadowheart awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the cool breeze rubbing against her pelt. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Thunderfury asleep in a corner, and a mouse sniffing the sleeping cat curiously. Shadowheart smiled, she hadn't eaten in days it seemed! She looked towards the mouse, and slowly began to stalk. The mouse didn't see her, until her claw was slapping down on its tail, preventing it from escaping. She grinned in victory, and bit the mouse's neck, instantly killing the scurrying creature. She slowly ate it; she was never a fast eater. But she stopped when her eyes turned towards a branch cracking and a small laugh from behind her. She whipped her head around, and saw Happysoul standing there, smiling his normal bright smile. "Nice catch." He commented, walking towards the she-cat. She smiled. "Awake?" He shrugged. "Normal day, just got back from hunting so, I need a breeeak!" he whined, slumping down next to her, fake pouting. She giggled, and apparently, they both had woken Thunderfury, who was now grinning evilly and was ready to pounce onto Happysoul.

Happysoul was too late, because before he saw it coming, Thunderfury was already on him, and laughing. "Hi." He said between laughs as calmly as the kit could. _He is lucky he is young. I knew my whole life I've had to be an adult…He is so innocent. If only I could be a kit again. _Shadowheart sighed to herself, but her mood brightened as she looked and saw Happysoul running away from Thunderfury, who now had a stick in his mouth, chasing Happysoul. The she cat laughed and watched, entertained.

She hadn't felt so good in so long. She walked towards the two, a smile on her face. She picked Thunderfury up by his neck, and he dropped the stick to complain. "Let me go! I'm not a kit anymore!" he tried to argue, but only to had Shadowheart shake her head, and mumbling "no" into his fur.

Happysoul smiled in the corner. _I've never met a cat so…different. I can tell, life won't be the same as long as she's here._

Well, He was right. Little did they know, they had an unknown destiny awaiting them all.


	8. Sharing my mind with another

Before long, the dreadful mornings Shadowheart hated were over, and Happysoul and her were battling, sticks in their mouth, and Thunderfury running around like a maniac yelling "THIS IS SPARTA!" Happysoul paused his 'game' and looked at Thunderfury raising an eyebrow. "What's Sparta?" Thunderfury stopped, and glanced at Shadowheart, who was grinning. "It's something the twolegs say, it's fun to say! Shadowheart doesn't STOP saying it!" he playfully glared at Shadowheart, and raised her right paw in defense, letting the other balance her weight. "Hey, don't blame me!"

Happysoul stood dumbfounded. He was born and raised out here, and here are his two new friends speaking things twolegs talk about, and they are kinda admitting to being kittypets. "You guys were kittypets?" he blurted out, a dumb look crossing his face. Shadowheart and Thunderfury looked up. "Well…Ha, funny story-" Shadowheart began, but the second she finished the sentence, she made a break for it, and ran out the den, jumping into a tree, covering her tracks and hiding in the long green leafs. Happysoul shook his head, yep, she was different alright. He turned towards Thunderfury, who looked worried. "What about you? Talking?" he raised an eyebrow. Thunderfury, of course, spilled it all, being just a kit, he did what he did best. Get on Shadowheart's nerves.

Happysoul walked outside the den, and looked around. "If I were a flea brain, where would I hide?" he said, loud enough so the whole clan could hear him. A rustling came from a tree a few tail lengths away, and instantly the black she cat hopped out, a glare being sent to the yellow tom. He grinned, and walked over to her. "I. Will. Hurt you." She said slowly, unsheathing her claws threateningly. _Dammit Deathshadow, shut up! He saved us! __**No he didn't, I could have saved us, but SOMEBODY didn't see the damn tree behind her, flea brain! **__Shut it! _The argument would have gone on if Happysoul didn't notice her zoning out, and he cleared his throat, getting the she cats attention. "What?" she mumbled, probably more rudely then she had hoped. Happysoul smiled faintly, and shoved his face to the she cats shoulder. "I'm sorry." Shadowheart was dumbfounded. "H-huh?" A faint blush found its place on her face as the tom continued. "You have had a rough life. You probably know nothing of the way of the clans!" he mumbled into her black fur, and Shadowheart figured at that moment Thunderfury told him. Everything. _I will skin him alive_ She thought grimly, or she thought it was her. It was hard sharing a brain with two completely different cats. _Why am I so different? _She sighed mentally.

Thunderfury walked through the den opening, a face of guilt on. Shadowheart couldn't stay mad at that face, even if she tried. But Deathshadow could. Shadowheart felt herself slipping from control, and she felt Deathshadow slowly taking power over her body. "You little…I ought 'a…grrrrr…" She growled. Inside their mind, Shadowheart was cussing and screaming and yelling at her. _Don't you FUCKING touch my brother, dammit! I will cut myself, dammit, I WILL! Don't, don't, don't! Hear me you flea brain, damn you! _ Shadowheart viciously growled the words in her head, stopping Deathshadow in her tracks.

"Don't tell me what to do. He told out story! What the hell do you think I'm going to do?!" Deathshadow yelled out loud, shocking the tom and kit watching confused. Thunderfury knew what was coming, but Happysoul still had no clue what was going on. _Bitch, I'll cut you! _Deathshadow growled. "You hung out with our twoleg too much." Shadowheart growled. _We share this mind. If I kill myself, you will be gone! _Deathshadow wanted to hit something, her anger was exploding inside her. Literally. "If you do that, YOU will be gone too, wouldn't want to abandon your sweet brother Shadowheart!" Deathshadow screamed viciously. Happysoul finally couldn't take this. He stepped in front of Shadowheart, or in this case, Deathshadow, who's claw were probably literally going to tear the ground in half. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, concern and confusion in his voice. Deathshadow frowned. "I'm arguing with Shadowheart, duh! Are you flea brained?" Happysoul was shocked at the sudden move, and Shadowheart was right there, how was she arguing with herself? _Bitch, Last straw! DON'T say that to him! _Deathshadow felt nauseas. _**What are you doing?! **__I'm in control now; you can go take a nap inside the darkness of my mind! _Shadowheart was slowly trying to gain back control, but of course it was nearly impossible. _**Fine, I don't really give a shit anyways. **_Shadowheart felt it was much easier. Deathshadow was giving her control back. In a matter of seconds, Shadowheart could feel herself back in reality. Her mind suddenly felt as if everything that happened was a blur, but she could remember seeing Happysoul concerned, and hearing her voice yelling at Deathshadow.

Happysoul's face full with concern, he watched as the she cat stumbled down, her legs going numb, and he knelt beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked gently. Shadowheart smiled and nodded. "Ok. Now…WHAT IN STARCLAN WAS THAT?!" he whisper screamed at her. She flinched at the anger, but he quickly realized his mistake and set his stomach to the ground to make eye contact with the she cat. Her golden eyes were full of sacredness, and anger, and many other emotions she couldn't understand why she was having. Happysoul smiled his casual brightens-up-the-world smile. Shadowheart felt better already, and her legs were beginning to feel again. She slowly and cautiously sat up, stretching as she did. Happysoul smiled, but quickly seriousness swept its way across his face.

"Now tell me, what just happened"


	9. The Talk

Shadowheart felt like she was just kicked in the stomach. _Tell…him? How do I say I'm two people? __**Easy, tell him about me. Easy, see? **__Shut it, I can't even talk to myself without you intruding in my thoughts. __**Out thoughts. **__I SWEAR TO STARCLAN, SHUT UUUPPP!_ Shadowheart was snapped form her thoughts as she saw Happysoul tapping his foot impatiently. "So?" He asked, searching her eyes for emotion. She sighed, and gave in. "I'm different." Happysoul held back a chuckle. "Yea, I can tell." Thunderfury was watching behind a corner, almost laughing at the statement. "Seriously." Happysoul was listening carefully, waiting for an explanation. "I have something called Multiple Personality disorder." She said, flinching at what would come out of his mouth. Silence. _**Well, there went another friendship ruined. **_Shadowheart heard the snicker in her voice. But she finally got the courage and opened her eyes to see a frowning Happysoul. _I blew it, I blew it, I blew it_ was all that repeated in her mind. But instead of hearing footsteps walking away, she heard a chuckle. She turned around to see Happysoul laughing. _Great, he's laughing. _She thought bitterly. She was ready to walk away, before she felt a paw on top of hers. She looked over to see Happysoul, a ridiculous smile on his face. "That's what it is?" he continued to laugh. Shadowheart blush, and felt pain stab threw her heart. She looked down, anger suddenly filling her. No, it was Deathshadow, obviously insulted by the laughing as well. But Shadowheart was first to speak, trying to not sound mad; instead, her voice came out cracked and sad filled, catching Happysouls attention. He looked at her, grinning like an idiot. "What, are you going to leave me like the rest? What's wrong with me?!"

Happysoul put more weight on the paw touching the she cats, gripping it firmly to the ground. He calmed down enough to speak and for him to be understood. "Nothing! You are perfect, who cares what is different about you, you are amazing!" he said. A blush crept to Shadowheart's face. Tears were forming in her eyes. Happysoul saw them, and began to regret his words. _Had I said something wrong?_ But his thoughts were cut short when the crying she cat plunged her head into his shoulder, tears wetting his fur.

"Nobody had ever said something so nice. T-…Thank you, Happysoul." Happysoul was shocked, but he quickly smiled. "No problem." He rested his head on the she cats shoulder. _**You actually made a friend. Wow, I'm impressed. **_The words echoed threw her head. There was no hint of sarcasm, or even a snicker anywhere, nothing indicating she was being her rude self. She didn't even have to say thanks, Deathshadow already knew everything she did, so what did it matter.

Nothing in that world mattered more than this moment to Shadowheart. Things seemed to be in slow motion. She had made her first real friend. Nothing else mattered right now. Nothing at all. _Nothing_. A grin crept onto Shadowheart's face. _Absolutely nothing._


	10. Written in the Stars

It was now sundown, Shadowheart was quickly eating a rat she caught, and she rushed to the only hill in sight. Happysoul was there; already his paws were full dealing with Thunderfury, who was running around chasing every bug he saw. _I'm so glad all of that drama is over. Now we are back to normal. _Shadowheart felt completely calm. She had learned to relax with Happysoul, unlike any other cat she encountered. It was weird for her. She had never been good with other cats, she always panicked and never knew what to spoke; instead just didn't say anything. She was glad she could relax with somebody other than her brother.

She walked up the hill, yelling at them "Its SOOOO long!" all the way up. They just laughed when she finally reached the top. "To many rats?" Happysoul chuckled, earning a playful glare from Shadowheart. "Look in the mirror buddy~" she winked and laughed, him gasping in fake shock. They all laughed about it, as the sun was finished setting, having the shining moon rise into the dark sky. Stars were coming out. They talked for a while, before deciding to sleep there for the night and watch the stars for awhile.

"That one looks like a worm." Shadowheart pointed with her claw, which was unsheathed. Happysoul examined the sky, looking for something written in the stars. He relaxed a little, before turning to look at Shadowheart. "Hey, Do you know about the Starclan?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Shadowheart thought for a moment, but answered truthfully. "Well, My parents told me some things about them, like how there was a great battle and they were the cats that died during it." Happysoul smiled. "Yea. Well, you know, they say sometimes, they tell important people messages in the sky? Like a hint into the future." A grin appeared on his face. Shadowheart gasped in awe. "Really? That's so cool! Have they told you anything?" she asked, starting up a conversation. Happysoul smiled awkwardly and just shrugged. "No, but maybe tonight's the night." He winked at the she-cat. They both lay back down on their sides, looking towards the sky.

"Hey, look there!" Happysoul pointed his claw in the air towards a huge cluster of stars. Shadowheart looked, but saw nothing. _**Look closer Shadowheart. **_She heard Deathshadow's voice, and took a closer look. "I don't see it." She blurted out, never looking away from the stars. Happysoul pointed a claw towards it, and began to trace it into the air. Shadowheart's look gestured she had no idea what it was still. He sighed and pointed, telling her to look closely.

"Look. I think it means something!" he continued to point, his gaze fixing on Shadowheart. _**Idiot, look! Closer!**_ The voice yelled at her inside her head. Shadowheart never did like puzzles. "Look, it's a heart!" Shadowheart looked closer, if possible, and finally saw it. Yes, a perfect heart was outlined in the stars. She looked down to her chest, her black pelt waving in the breeze from the night. On the left side of her chest, sat a pink, little heart. She remembered how she got it, exactly. Her twoleg entered her in this thing with a bunch of other cats with a lot of twolegs watching them, and for what she guessed was a show of some sort, the twoleg died a heart into her fur. After the 'show', he tried to wash it out, but it wouldn't leave. The twoleg finally gave up, and it's been sitting on her chest ever since.

Her attention snapped back to reality and she looked at Happysoul, who was smiling warmly. "Think it means something?" Happysoul shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it has to do with you." He smiled and winked, before lying his head down and yawning. "I'm going to bed. Night." Before Shadowheart could say night back, he was already out cold. She smiled, and layed her head next to him, then taking one last look at the heart in the sky. "Goodnight Starclan." The words repeated in her head. _Does it have to do with me? _With that thought, she yawned, and was in a dreamless sleep.


	11. The Fire

It was morning now, but of course, Shadowheart wanted to sleep longer. Well, of course, that was before smoke was the only thing in her nostrils. Her golden eyes opened and sat up instantly, instinct kicking in. She scanned her surroundings, her yellow eyes widening by the minute. The flat land was on fire. Everything was burning. She looked towards the side of her. Happysoul was snoring, and Thunderfury was next to him, asleep as well. Shadowheart felt Deathshadow and her instincts already mixing together, that was how she kept herself alive. Deathshadow was strong, fearless. Shadowheart was smart and quick, Deathshadow did most the work though, but it kept them both alive.

Deathshadow began to take over Shadowheart's body; this is what would save them. Shadowheart had escaped something like this before, a small fire where the twolegs den was. But, this was worse. Flames were covering the ground, smoke covering the sun rising. Everything was burning, and there was no water beside a small puddle near where Happysoul had a den. Then she remembered. Deathshadow was ready to take off and make a run for it, but something stopped her. _Wait!_

"What is it?" Deathshadow mumbled, looking to her head as best as she could. _We have to get them! _ "Thunderfury I will get, why this idiot?" Deathshadow growled. _ He saved us, we will save him now!_ Deathshadow tried to argue, but knew it was pointless. Deathshadow turned to Happysoul, and lightly bit his arm. He instantly jumped up, looking around. "What was that for?!" _Nice going flea brain! I can always trust YOU to wake my friends during an emergency! _Shadowheart sarcastically said mentally.

Happysoul finally noticed the fire, and coughed, smoke filling his lungs. "Dear Starclan, let's go!" He jumped up, unsheathing his claws, ready to run. A growl rose in his throat. "Damn Twolegs…" he mumbled under his breath.

Deathshadow grabbed Thunderfury, and he woke up to, and was already in panic, complaining and whimpering as they began to run.

They ran, jumping flames as they went. Shadowheart felt her paws burning, but Deathshadow was too busy running to notice the pain. _Careful! _Deathshadow wasn't listening though. Happysoul was in front of her, he had to 'go somewhere' as he said. He stopped at the place the clan stayed, and all the cats were in panic. Stormcloud was yelling orders at cats, and telling them to run. Happysoul ran up to him, and got the leaders attention.

"You, you have to run, gather as many cats and find somewhere safe, away from the fire. When the fire is out, we will meet back to see if our home is safe, but for now, leave!" Happysoul nodded, and looked towards Deathshadow, nodding again. They ran the other direction, away the fire, but it was quickly following them, trails of flame and red sparks flying threw the hot morning air. Smoke was finally catching up to Deathshadow, and she was wheezing and coughing as they ran. Happysoul noticed, and tried to find a resting area with no smoke or flames.

He found a small pond at the opening of the forest. _It's not our territory, but I have no other choice! _The thought ran threw his head as he made a sharp turn, Deathshadow following with Thunderfury shaking in her mouth.

Happysoul stopped at the end of the pond, panting. "Are-are you o-ok?" he asked between breathes. Deathshadow nodded, but knew she was about to collapse. There was barely air in her lungs, only smoke. Her legs felt weak and tired, and her eyes were drooping. _This is bad! _She felt herself losing control. She collapsed on the ground, and watched as Happysoul gasped and his blue eyes widened. Shadowheart was now in control, and she coughed more. She tried to stand, but could barely move. "Shadowheart! Are you ok?" the tom sat beside his friend, ignoring the other tom watching behind him. But Shadowheart noticed. She tried to smile, but she felt numb. So only a faint one could appear.

Happysoul noticed her gaze fixed behind him, and he whipped his head around, his gaze meeting a copper furred tom. The tom bowed his head slightly, but quickly noticed Shadowheart and jumped to her side, next to Happysoul. "Coppermoon? What are you doing here?" He turned his head around, his green gaze meeting the yellow toms blue one. He smiled. "Visiting an old friend." He chuckled quietly to himself, but stopped when Shadowheart began a coughing fit. He lowered his head to her. "Are you ok?" he quietly whispered, examining his friend for bruises.

"I-I'm F-f-fine. We need to g-go. Now." She tried to sit up, this time fighting the pain. Her paws ached, her feet hurt, her stomach was twisted, and she could barely breathe. She successfully sat up, and pointed her tail tip to farther away, a place barely in view, but they could see an area where the fire hadn't reached. Thunderfury cowered next to Coppermoon, terrified for his life. "We are going." Bravery surged through Shadowheart. She puffed out her chest confidently. "I'm not giving up. We are going to live. Lets g-go." She looked at the others, who took a few moments to think, before they all nodded.


	12. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

THIS IS IMPORTANT!

*:~Ok, so I decided I was gonna change things a bit. No, I would never stop making this story, even if you guys don't say anything and I think nobody is reading this ^^' anyways, I decided I would make up random clans then use the original clans from the books. The 'Wind clan', I am changing it to be called the **Frost Clan **and the 'Shadow clan' will be known as the **Night Clan**

I hope you guys are reading, and just pretend nothing was ever said about wind clan and Shadowclan ;)

Well, read on, and more chapters will be here soon! See you guys later!~:*


	13. SUPER IMPORTANT! READ DIS! serisly

Hi. Well, let's get this over with. I'm stopping this. Waaaiiit. Before you guys go 'nooo y?' and stuff like that, I'm not ending this story, in fact, the opposite. I am just gonna stop updating this story on this site. Instead, Im going to put the story on Quotev :D yus. Well, if you like this story, then I flippin love you bro :3 well, continue reading this on quotev if you'd like, and ill see you later :3 (The story has the same title and my quotev name is RandomDerp. That's all for now) This is ChibiFangirlplz, signing OUT! Peace!~


End file.
